


Down to Cuddle

by brassmama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had their own preferred way to spend downtime. Clint cuddled with his boyfriend and his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassia_javanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassia_javanica/gifts).



> I hope you are happy with this, Cassia. I gave myself cavities writing it.

Clint slumped down, thanking the universe for his downtime. Downtime really was required when he (and other assets) spent 2 weeks out of any given month somewhere around the world, getting shot at by the bad guys. He was just back from a week in a desert where he’d been kicked off of a moving vehicle into a rather rocky stretch of brush. Cuts and lots of bruises were fortunately his only injuries. For the first minutes after the fall, he’d thought the pain in his nose was a break, but the med staff had cleared him. Phil had been glad to hear it; there had been a lot of blood when he’d help Clint back to base.

It was a stressful lifestyle and everyone had their unique choice of relief. Natasha would be clubbing tonight with a few other agents. Victoria and her beau-lady would head down to their cabin. Jasper would hit the hottest restaurants in town. Maria would find a local high school ball game to watch, whichever was in season.

Clint would go home and cuddle his dog and his boyfriend.

Of potential places to slump, post mission and pre cuddling, Phil’s office couch was prime real estate. The suede was soft and warm against Clint’s bruises. The throw blanket that Phil’s sister had made them for Christmas was great to just drag over himself while he waited for Phil to finish with his duties. Not as great as cuddling, but a good placeholder. Clint dozed contentedly.

The door swung open, Phil bringing the last of the loose ends to his office. He’d have sorted any  urgent paperwork already and would set aside the remaining loose ends for when he returned in a few days.Becoming more alert, Clint mustered up the dopiest smile he could and Phil returned an equivalent smirk. The files were quickly locked in his desk as Clint stood and put the throw back in its place and grabbed the go bag, filled with laundry and gear that needed cleaned.

“Let’s go home.” Clint slung an arm around Phil’s shoulders and pulled close. No reason not to start some form of cuddling now, especially since they still needed to drive home. With Phil driving, the most contact would be hand holding. Which was fine, but he really just wanted to flop down and revert to octopus mode.

When Clint had first started a relationship with Phil, he’d been careful to the point of paranoia to not over do his tactile side. He’d been told off for being ‘clingy’ often enough that he’d grown to understand that his partners didn’t normally want to touch that much unless they’d just had sex. But he’d found that Phil really would rather cuddle in bed than make out. They did that, too, but only occasionally.

“It’s my turn to choose the show off the DVR, I think.” Phil hugged Clint tight for a half second before pulling away unlock the car and settle into the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, you put up with my Dog Cops marathon. Which show had it’s finale this week? Gold Rush?” Clint buckled and put his hand on Phil’s thigh. In other contexts, it might’ve been a precursor to something sexual, but neither of them really felt energized enough to bother.

“No, I think it was Moonshiners. Or…” Phil trailed off, eyebrows scrunched up in the super cute way that Clint could watch all day. “Maybe that’s next week. I can’t remember what the last episode we watched was.” After backing out, Phil put a free hand on Clint’s hand.

Since they mostly fell asleep mid episode, Clint had long ago decided that during these decompression cuddle sessions they could watch reality tv only, since they would never miss important plot and the drama seemed more trivial than the dramas they preferred. They saved their favorites for laundry day.

Phil parked in the garage below their building, once again forcing Clint to relinquish contact, though only briefly. When they got up to their apartment, Clint could hear Lucky’s tail wagging against the floor while Phil unlocked the door. As soon as they closed the door up behind them, the mutt was jumping and making plenty of excited giant puppy noises. Clint tossed the go bag toward the bathroom and followed Lucky to the couch. Phil grabbed popcorn and beer, setting the bottles and bowl on the coffee table before snagging the remote.

Clint, settling against Phil’s side, decided to share his thoughts.

“This is so much better than clubbing or whatever.”

“Mostly ‘cause I have my favorite octo-agent here.” Phil combed his fingers through Clint’s hair and got the show going, tonight it was a rerun of Mythbusters, and looped an arm around Clint. Clint was well aware how adorable he was right now.

Slowly, they shifted down to a laying position, Phil lying mostly on top of Clint and starting to doze off. Clint’s hand was hanging down on top of Lucky’s head, giving him a good scritch every now and then.

“Another episode?” Clint now had control of the remote.

“Yeah,” Phil yawned, “but turn the sleep timer on. I’ll be out before the second ad break.”

“Okay. But I’m getting out from under you. My bruises are already hating me.” Clint grumbled.

Phil grunted, annoyed that he wasn’t going to get to use Clint as a pillow tonight.

Clint gave a put upon sigh.“You’re also adorable, but not enough to stop me from moving.”

Phil shifted up, pressing a kiss to Clint’s lips before standing up. “I guess we can move to the bedroom tv.”

Lucky was already up and headed to hop up on the bed. Sometimes Clint got the impression that Lucky believed it was his bed; Clint and Phil were just invading with their feet. Clint was fine with that as long as the pillows were intact.

Phil pulled the covers down, careful not to cover the dog, and climbed in. Clint yawned, got into prime cling position, and tucked his face as far into Phil’s neck as much as was comfortable. “Thank god for downtime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you (again) to my beta and twin, Rayne-Tam


End file.
